RKM Legend
Houston songwriter, actor, model, rapper, and singer RKM Legend was born Ryan Kelly Moreland in Houston, Texas on February 18, 1992. RKM Legend started his music career in 2013 when he recorded his first song, “I Love Your Confidence” a R&B Song at Barron’s Studio in Houston, TX. After Taking a small break too go to Regis University in Denver Colorado until he was kicked out in late 2015. Since Then He Hse Been very active in the Houstons music scene after returning back to Houston in 2016. In 2016, RKM Legend dropped his very first debut mixtape, “Da MoCity God” on Datpiff on Halloween under Jam Down Records. A Independent label in Houston Texas. In December of 2016 RKM Legend decided to take the power in his own hands and leave Jam Down Records completely and start his own Label, Legendary Music Team Records and go 100 percent Independent. His first independent project under his label, (LMT) Legendary Music Team Records was released in 2017, called PS17 EP. which where he had popular tracks such as “OK OK” featuring Famous Duggy (a song which artists such as lil pump & smokepurpp was accused of stealing his lyrics) and “Otherside” which was a #1 iTunes most favorite single off PS17. RKM Legend is known for his Versatile in his music by singing and rapping due to his cousin being The Legendary DJ Screw (Robert Earl Davis Jr.) RKM Legend singing came about when he was younger and he would listen to Over 50 R&B Songs a day which afterward he would slow them down and then began to sing them in a very low tone until he was able to completely sing them at his normal range. Also RKM Legend Ability to write music started when he was only 6 years old from writing poems Which eventually made him to become a great writer. RKM Legend was frequently praised for his sensitive & aggressiveness by this fans, peers, and family members from being raised in Alief Texas a very Rough/ Poverty area n Houston Texas then his later move to Missouri City a very well non poverty area in Houston Texas. Because of this particular balance of the two worlds his approach to rap and R&B was very gravitating to everybody them met him he was a walking Gemini. As a Actor RKM Legend role as Timmy Cook on The Wiz Landed him his first major actor gig in the Entertainment industry. And because of his very young handsome look and professional Appeal he was Accepted by a major modeling agency in 2017 In which he modeled for Lucy Rac Magazine. image1 (2).JPG|RKM Legend a Musician From Houston Texas|link=rkmlegend.net image3 (1).JPG|RKM Legend talking on the phone|link=rkmlegend.net image2.JPG|A Photo of RKM Legend a Musician From Houston Texas|link=rkmlegend.net image1 (6).JPG|RKM Legend throwing up LMT|link=rkmlegend.net image3 (3).JPG|RKM Legend Throwing up The Houston "H" hand sign|link=www.rkmlegend.net Discography * 2015: Drill,Rap, & R&B * 2016: Da MoCity God * 2017: PS17 EP RKM Legend Social Media Sites RKM Legend Official Website is https://www.rkmlegend.net/ RKM Legend instagram is https://twitter.com/realrkmlegend RKM Legend Youtube is https://youtube.com/rkmlegend13 RKM Legend Twitter is https://twitter.com/realrkmlegend Category:Infobox templates